Disney Smut Chaos
by SIEGFRIEDSCHTAUFFEN
Summary: Just a small smut thing towards the Queen in the SNow White movie, just purely smut so if you don't like hard evil sex, dont read.  R


**Disclaimer, I DON'T own Snow White obviously. If I did I wouldn't bother typing a fanfiction. DUH. I ONLY own Chaos.**

"HAhahahah! Snow White will soon take a bite out of this magic apple, and then I'll be fairest in the land! Even those seven little fools won't be able to stop me!" Cackled the old Queen/turned Peasant woman. Her basket of apples hung coldly to her ugly hands as she gripped it harder with excitement, the idea of finally ridding herself of Snow White was giving her the Goosebumps. Something she enjoyed very much mind you.

Unbeknownst to that old witch though, a monster lay in the forest. His form was awe-inspiring. He had waist length scarlet red hair that hung down over his right eye in the front. His eyes were a bright blue, but with a hidden red on the inside of the irises. His dark blue toga hung to his shoulders tightly, his blazing white baggy pants flowing in the wind along with his hair, and finally, his long almost elflike ears, though they'd add more of a noble spirit to this monster, they did nothing of the sort. He watched as the old hag tried to make her way to the cottage of the seven dwarves. He growled a bit, even evil must have its honor; she should be fighting them on fair grounds instead of resorting to completely underhanded tactics. Even though this beast was obviously evil, he had his code of honor, and this hag was trampling all over it.

So instead of waiting to see how this whole situation played out he smirked viciously, his own plan in mind and he licked his lips in anticipation as he went further into the forest, not letting his new prey see him for even a moment.

Speaking of which, she herself was now getting ever closer to the cottage, smirking viciously, the wart on her nose almost jiggling from anticipation (eww…) but then she heard a twig snap and turned sharply, almost breaking her hip as she looked around with her ugly green eyes* "Hmmm…must have just been a stupid forest creature….." She grumbled angrily and then started walking again.

She didn't get more than 3 feet before suddenly she was surrounded by undead apparitions of molding skeletons, instead of stark white bone, they were of an almost brownish green moldy sort, letting their enemies know they've been in the grave for many MANY years…

She gasped in surprise and backed away as they approached, before long though, they stopped. Then all of them just started laughing insanely (think of the laugh from SAW) when a body slowly materialized from the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw this, every single witch, wizard, warlock, or just a being of evil knew of this presence. It was the presence of the God of Evil himself! Chaos.

"Well well well….The formerly beautiful queen of this realm…reduced to nothing but a simple hag after her own stepdaughter surpassed her in beauty I see. I guess a simple sit-down didn't suffice?" He smirked as he taunted her, he could see the fear in her eyes, just screaming terror, and he enjoyed every moment.

Not even a moment later she bowed down before him on her knees, keeping her basket close. He sighed inwardly. _"Stupid witch…" _

"P-Please! D-don't hurt me milord!" She begged, pleading to him. He folded his arms smirking viciously, he WASN'T going to hurt her, he was going to do much…MUCH worse...but he enjoyed this terror so much he decided to keep it going.

"You're a fool if you think I'm just going to let you off lightly for breaking a code of honor, even amongst monsters like ourselves…or I should say myself…your hardly even a mortal now…"

"P-Please! I-I'll do anything!" She looked up at him, he growled, he despised looking at her old face now. He held out his palm in front of her and soon she was surrounded in a hellish red energy, her skin returning to its former beauty, or long white hair changing back to the black it had once been, all of her warts, and her old age reverting back to the way she was before she turned herself into a hag. He smirked at her shock, he had also done something else, he had completely removed her clothing, so now her bare body was shown to him now, his sharp teeth shown now. "W-Wait! N-No!" She screamed knowing what was about to happen. It was far too late now of course, he was on her already, sucking on her breast hard, giving no gentleness so it hurt the Queen a bit as he sucked, he played with her other breast in his hand, squeezing and twisting it.

Struggling didn't help her, the skeletons held her arms and legs apart so she couldn't even put up a fight. Chaos may have a code of honor, but to those who break it, he shows nothing less of pure evil. He smirked at the fear in her eyes and he bites her nipple playfully, it bleeding a bit as he squeezes her breast harder, his other hand making its way down to her womanhood, easily sliding his fingers inside hard and deep, causing the Queen to cry out in both pain and a bit of pleasure.

Chaos smirked even more now, letting his toga slide off, his long hard erect member now shown to the queen who was wide-eyed now, he was a good 12 inches long, not too surprising for a God, but still just amazing. Chaos' smirk grew ever more at her fear of this, she knew what was going to happen, so he waisted no time in doing it. He slid his hard, thick member deep into her wet womanhood, her scream of pain was drowned out as he kissed her hard on the lips to silence her, thrusting in and out of her hard and deeply, squeezing her ass until it started bleeding.

"AHHH! P-PLEASE N-NO MORE!" She screamed as he pulled back from the kiss for a moment and he growled in pleasure as he thrust even harder than before prodding easily past her womb, she tried pulling away from the skeletons hard , forcing them to turn into shackles of bones, keeping her pinned down as she was mercillesely thrust into. Chaos bit her neck hard, drawing a plenty load of blood, licking it all up eagerly as he started pushing as deep as he could possibly go now, his limit almost reached.

"N-NO! AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Queen screamed out one last time as he gave her his final mightiest thrust. She moaned and yelled as she felt his hot seed fill deeply into her stomach the blush on her cheeks ever present as she lay there, panting hard. He smirked not even tired yet.

"You won't last too long. Im just getting started…" He grinned as he took his member out of her pussy, positioning it by her ass. She had tears falling down her eyes now and she shook her head vigorously. "N-No! Please!"

Her pleas went unanswered of course, for after he had thrust into her and after long several hours of this painful sex, she was still going to be tortured. He would take her back to his dark castle, and let his servants have their way eagerly with her, never giving her rest, going on her until she would finally die from it.

**Tell me what you all think. This was an attempt to just vent a LOT of anger, and it worked BIG TIME! If you have any Disney villainess requests, I'll gladly do them….*Snicker* R&R**


End file.
